Aloeberry's Hardships
Aloeberry shuffled the herbs, lining them against the moss-laden cave. Almondfoot walked in, adoring his apprentice's diligence. "Have you slept?" He half joked with a chuckle. "Mm.... A little.." Aloeberry said hesitantly. "I'm trying to prepare in case of fatal wounds. A patrol is going out to confront Windclan for stealing prey. They want it to be peaceful though." Almondfoot paused, thinking about what his apprentice said. "We do need the prey safe. I'll talk to Leapstar, maybe spare some lives." he grumbled. Aloeberry threw out the last of the slightly shriveled juniper berries. There would still be many left to re-harvest, hopefully enough for the whole of leaf-bare. "Hey Aloeberry! Adderclaw is taking me hunting!" Ashpaw said with more excitement than a twoleg cub finding a kit. Aloeberry chuckled, she loved her younger brothers excitement. Their mother died when he was born, so he had never known what a beautiful, amazing she-cat their mother was. He bounded out after the deputy, Adderclaw. She went back in the medicine den and grabbed some yarrow, grinding it into an ointment to put on Breezepaw's cracked pads. She went to the freshkill pile to be greeted by Willowscratch, She was best friends with her as kits, but Willowscratch was envious and unfriendly to her when she became a medicine cat apprentice. "Hello Herb-eater.." She grumbled, tearing into a vole. Aloeberry ignored her and grabbed a frog. She preceded to peel of the skin, and ate the juicy inside, with a slight crunch. She was fortunate to live in Shadowclan, she didn't know how other clans thought the marshes where disgusting. She found great pleasure in her home. Aloeberry walked up, starting to go for a stroll. She walked under the beautiful sun, picking some burdock root, just in case some cat strayed to close to carrion place. After her refreshing stroll, she came in to see almost the whole of Shadowclan laying on the floor, covered in dark blood. Many killed savagely, their throats ripped out. Or others seemed tortured. She immediately dropped the burdock root, and rushed to the medicine den, hoping to see her mentor still alive. Aloeberry rushed into the den. She searched frantically, seeing no sign of anyone here. She recalled her and her mentors conversation from earlier.. ".. I"ll go see Leapstar. " She ran into the Leaders den. Seeing no sign of struggle, blood or anyone being there at all. A flicker of hope sparked. Leapstar likes to go on patrols, Almondfoot went to see him. For a miracle, they both might be alive. She panted for only a minute, before running out at the speed of light, the sight of all the cats, killed in ways only the devil could imagine, made her heart surge with pain. Aloeberry checked each and everyone for life. Many of the dead cats made her eyes swell with tears, they were all her friends. She hadn't found anyone alive, and then see checked Willowscratch. A tear finally managed to roll down when she saw her friend was dead. She continued on to the elders den. She checked each with a personal last goodbye. She finally walked to the nursery, her small body able to take no more. But she still knew it was her duty to check each for life. She saw Spottedfur, a queen, next to her litter of three. Littlekit, Stormkit, and Firekit. All gone. She choked back her feelings and walked to the room that she knew would kill her most. Aloeberry padded into the room where Brambletail lay, dead. She was leaving the nursery today, she was Ashpaw's Foster mother. Kind and Hard working. As heart crushing as it was she walked over the her child, who was probably saying goodbye to his mother as he became an apprentice today next to Ashpaw and Brightpaw. She looked at the paw', who matched his name. Aloeberry checked Scrawnypaw for a heartbeat, expecting to find nothing but emptiness, but instead find a shallow, small, and beautiful heartbeat. Aloeberry almost cried out with joy, but bit her tongue knowing she had to work fast. She grabbed the kit-like apprentice by the scruff and put him on the least blood soaked moss she could find. She made a mixture of Goldenrod, Comfrey Root, and Dandelion. She applied with the most care she could muster. She applied cobweb, but had no idea what to do for what appeared to be a broken leg. She was alerted as she saw movement in the entrance. Aloeberry was sweating with worry. Have they come back..?! "And so I thought- Great Starclan!" She heard a she-cat cry. Leapstar and Almondfoot had just walked back into camp, followed by Adderclaw, Ashpaw, Sandheart, and Brightpaw. I ran, wailing, and pushing myself only farther into Almondfoot's fluffy fur. "W-What happened to my clan..." Leapstar choked out. I explained my walk, and how I returned the only one alive Scrawnypaw. "Almondfoot... I d-don't know how to heal broken bones..." Almondfoot snapped back into action. "Apprentices, spread lavender and mint around camp. Leapstar and Adderclaw, dispose of the bodies, put them somewhere we can go back to say goodbye, Aloeberry! Aloeberry when Scrawnypaw wakes up give him lambs ear, you can help by replenishing moss and prey for now. I will treat Scrawnypaw!" His voice more commanding and powerful we all snapped into action.Two Hours Later The sun was setting, we were all exhausted. After saying goodbye, we ate whatever food we had and curled up next to each other to sleep, but no one could. Finally Leapstar stood up. "Clan, Friends, Brokenhearted.... we must leave camp!" The journey of the broken clan had brought Aloeberry to an unknown part of the forest. No familiar prey, No familiar herbs, and no familiar happiness. Almondfoot had treated Scrawnypaw with sticks and bindweed, and gave him poppy seeds. He was still asleep, but I was sure even when the effect wore off he would still be asleep. I think he was asleep. I didn't know if he was asleep or unconscious. Adderclaw, Ashpaw, and Leapstar carried the biggest prey they could find, and then Almondfoot, Brightpaw, and Sandheart carried the most useful herbs. Meanwhile, I was happy carrying Scrawnypaw gently as possible.Every once in a while a soft coo would escape. He would squirm a little and just go a little Wuhoo~ Eventually we found a tiny forest to stay in. We settled down and Almondfoot, Leapstar still awestruck and frozen, gave orders. Adderclaw, Sandheart, Brightpaw and Ashpaw had to hunt, Almondfoot would scout for herbs, I was to try and find brambles or protection, and Leapstar would stay with Scrawnypaw. I think we could all tell he gave her that job on purpose. Frozen | Leapstar's POV I was on a patrol with Adderclaw, Ashpaw, Brightpaw, and Sandheart. I loved my territory. I breathed in the sweet, sharp scent. I also scented rabbit. "See if Ashpaw can catch that." I had happily murmured to Adderclaw. He walked over to the young tom and whispered something in his ear. Ashpaw silently crouched up to the rabbit and killed it with one swipe. "Good Job!" Brightpaw yowled. I smiled so graciously. Shadowclan. MY clan, my warrior's clan, the most amazing clan, had a bright future of beautiful and strong, loving warriors. "Leapstar! I want to talk to you about the patrol going to Windclan." Almondfoot said He bounded up, his fluffy fur raking through the trees. I smiled and thought of my most amazing companion. We were best friends before all of our responsibilities. I miss basking in the sun with him when we were warriors, but I love leading my clan more and I'm sure he could say the same. "Excuse me," I said politely. I walked over to him and we began to talk as the mentors and apprentices continued to learn to hunt. We continued to talk and Almondfoot I were making our way back to camp. Adderclaw, Ashpaw, Brightpaw, and Sandheart had joined us with one rabbit and a mouse. We walked through the camp Almondfoot and I were talking about Warriors den getting rained on. "Well I was thinking we could weave more ferns into the roof. And so I thought- Great Starclan!" I stared awestruck at my clan. Each and every warrior was gone. I was choking on my tears I felt myself seep back into my shell. Turning back into my old self. The quiet useless one. Smallkit...Smallpaw.... Smallvoice..... Then Leapsplash... and Leapstar. It felt like we had walked for days. One paw, then the next went forward, and then the next. Leaving my home, to die. Had I failed or.... was this part of something bigger. Was Starclan in on it? Was I supposed to live? I was supposed to give Aloeberry her test today, and to stay at camp. I should've fought for my clan.... right? I had eight lives. Eight lives that could have saved a few warriors. I could have saved the kits... or the elders that once fed us! As I contemplated this, I realized we had decided to camp somewhere, Almondfoot.. with his strong commanding voice gave us each orders. I was to stay with Scrawnypaw, my only warrior that survived. I will nourish, nurture, and love this paw' like my own child, and he will be the strongest warrior the forest has ever seen. I promise this..... Nothing will stand my way. Aloeberry's Bramble Finding :3 The forest reminded her of Thunderclan. No one knew, but she once spent some time there. After her mother had died, Aloeberry ran out of camp, grief-stricken. It was raining, and any scents would have been washed away. She walked into the forest. Amazed by the canopy and abundance in prey. She had caught a mouse or two and was soaked with pouring and cold rain. Her lovely, sleek fur was matted and freezing. She was shivering as she ran home. She was crying as much as the rain. Aloeberry looked up, remembering her mother. She continued padding all throughout the forest. She happily collected some ferns and brambles and ran back to their campsite. She saw that everyone was already back. Almondfoot had gathered some herbs, known and unknown, and made a little pile, the same of Sandheart, Adderclaw, and the paws' with prey. Leapstar was asleep beside Scrawnypaw. Brightpaw curled up to Scrawnypaw. So thankful her brother was alive. She gave him an affectionate lick and fell asleep. Ashpaw got a small vole and took refuge somewhat close to Brightpaw. Almondfoot silently went to sort herbs, and Sandheart and Adderclaw sharing tongues. Aloeberry silently went to collect some moss. When she got back the only one awake was Leapstar. Well, she had woken up. I looked at her fondly and sadly as she stared in to space. Lost in her own thoughts. The she-cat almost reminded her of Bluestar. She had heard stories... of this beautiful leader and terrible fate,Aloeberry thought, Horridly. "Hell,o Aloeberry..." She rasped. Her dull eyes stared into her soul. " Hello L-leapstar..." She said. Leapstar look distantly at her. She looked affectionately at Scrawnypaw. Almost on cue he woke up. "M-mom...?" He spoke. Startled he leaped up and screamed, everyone woke up. Almondfoot, though surprised, spoke calmly.. I was startled to see he wasn't asking how he felt, he instead said, "What attacked our camp?"... his face flashed with fear. "I-It was giant. A-aah-and.... and d-do you remember when Dapplepaw b-brought back an egg...? I-I-Eh.... I think that was it's mama. It was grayish-green. Shadestone tried to get everyone to safety, but no one was listening. When the t-thing~! came up.. It could bite a cat in half. I had a giant tail and.... eyes on one side. Sick, glowing eyes. Greenish scales on its skin... a wide flat muzzle and powerful.. CLAMPING jaws. She was mad.... crazy, grieving, mad. The nursery was the last thing she went to, after everyone was dead. S-she killed all the kits, and Spottedfur. Then, as the creature approached... Brambletail jumped on top of me. I was going to see her before it came. She hid me, and I had to watch as she died. Then the she, my leg already hurt from Brambletail, picked me up, a tossed me to the floor. I fell unconscious and the creature left." Tears streamed from not only his, but everyone.... except Leapstar. She had a cold, hard stare for vengeance on what hurt her home. I was scared why.... Our new 'home' was coming along. I missed Shadowclan camp, but we were getting along. We had a small prey pile, but a small group, so we were getting along fine. It was the middle of leaf-fall. Most of us had to sleep on the ground, or dead leaves, but we would cuddle up for comfort. Over the last week I've noticed....Ashpaw is getting really close to Brightpaw. It warmed my heart that we might have some future kits here. Could we really make this a home? We did have all we need. In fact, we even created a mini Clanrock. I looked over my shoulder as Leapstar called a meeting. "My clan!" her voice rang about the trees. " We have created a home here... and we have good news, with a bad side. Sandheart, come forward." She walked forward, beaming happily, her plump belly swaying. "Hehe.... well, I figured, since um... we have a home here I thought this would be a great time to raise kits as it seems the beast that killed our home might start a long ''war. So, I am glad to announce.... I'm expecting! Yay....." She said, half scared. "But what about me!" Brightpaw yelped. Leapstar walked up. "You will continue your training with Adderclaw. Also, to fit in more good news, since Scrawnypaw had recovered, and Adderclaw might have trouble handling three apprentices," Scrawnypaw looked up, thinking she remembered what they had talked about just a couple days ago. ''"Leapstar... I've been thinking, I want to be a medicine cat apprentice, Aloeberry might need help now that Almondfoot retired!" ''He really wanted to learn to help people. He didn't know, but after he left the cave, Leapstar made a disgusted face. ''He will be '''my' apprentice."He will be my apprentice!" She said prideful and happily. Scrawnypaw, was surprised.... but tried not to seem disappointed. It would be an honor to serve his clan. He walked up and touched noses with the spotted tabby. Afterwards, Aloeberry walked up to him. "Hi! You happy to start your training?" She mewed. "Uh-um yeah... well.." He shuffled his paws. "Can I-I-I.. tell you a secret..?" She looked at him questioningly and said with curiosity," Of Course. I"M your saviorrrrrrr." She said dramatically. He chuckled. "Well.... I wanted to be ''y-your ''apprentice." He murmured. She was surprised. "Well did you ask Leapstar?" He looked sadly at her. "Y-yes." She sadly gazed at him. "Well... Leapstar will only do whats best for you, if she thinks she should mentor you... you should be honored." He looked down and angrily said, "I'd be honored to be your apprentice." "Scrawnypaw!" Leapstar happily called. "Lets practice your hunting!" This didn't make sense. I mean... Leapstar should have Scrawnypaw a medicine apprentice.. right? She would want wants best for him... correct? She wished she could talk about it with her mentor, but he wasn't her mentor anymore. 'A Couple Days Later' Scrawnypaw had thought long and hard about it, and was ready to make his decision. He walked up to Aloeberry, with as much courage as he could muster, and said, " Aloeberry! I ''need ''to be your apprentice! I'm the only one that survived the scale-monster, maybe its meant to be!" He ended out whining it. Aloeberry stared long and hard, every second feeling like a minute. She smiled, "Well... a secret can't be that bad? Come into my den." 'TO BE CONTINUED''' ( I know it's cringey, I wrote this a year ago actually and decided to put it on the wiki .-. )